


Phonecall

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Episode: s01e11 Scarecrow, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls Sam in the morning hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phonecall

**Author's Note:**

> This one is gonna be dialogue heavy so...just a warning. Now, hope you all will enjoy!

“Hello?”  Sam answered the phone groggily as he straightened up in his chair. He glanced over to Meg to make sure she was still asleep before turning his attention back to the phone.

 

“Sam, it’s me.”

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah. I figured it out.”

 

“What?”

 

“There’s this scarecrow and it climbs off of it’s cross.” Dean stated.

 

“The scarecrow climbed off its cross?”

 

“Hey, I’m telling ya, Burkittsville Indiana- fun town.”

 

“It didn’t kill the couple, did it?” Sam asked before glancing at Meg, who was still sleeping.

 

“Nah, I can cope without you, you know.”

 

“So something must be animating it...a spirit.”

 

“No, it’s more than a spirit. It’s a god- a pagan one, anyway.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“The annual cycle of its killings and the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman like some kind of fertility rite, and you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple, fattening them up like a christmas turkey.”

 

“The last meal...given to sacrificial victims.”

 

“Yeah, I’m thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some pagan god.”

 

“So, a god possesses the scarecrow..”

 

“The scarecrow takes its sacrifice, and for another year, the crops won’t wilt and disease won’t spread.”

 

“You know which god you’re dealing with?”

 

“Nope, not yet.”

 

“Well, if you can figure out what it is, you can figure out on a way to kill it.”

 

“I know. I’m actually on my way to a local community college. Ii got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don’t have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research.”

 

Sam couldn't help but let a smile come across his lips as he chuckled. “You know, If you’re hinting you need my help, Just ask.”

 

“I’m not hinting anything.” There was a small pause. “Actually...uh…” Sam heard Dean chuckle before the older continued. “I want you to know...I mean, don’t think…”

 

“Yeah,  I’m sorry too.”

 

“Sam...you were right. You gotta do your own thing. You go live your own life.”

 

“You serious?” Sam asked, surprised.

 

“You’ve always known what you want and you go after it. You stand up to dad. I mean, you always have. Hell, I wish I…” There was another pause. “Anyway...I admire that about you. I’m proud of you Sammy.”

 

“I….I don’t even know what to say.” Sam breathed as he took Dean’s words in.

 

“Say you’ll take care of yourself.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Call me when you find dad.”

 

“Okay, bye Dean.” He heard Dean hanged up and slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and took a deep breath.

 

“Who was that?”

 

Sam looked over and saw it was Meg and watched as she sat down before answering her.

 

“My brother.”

 

“What did he say?”

  
“Goodbye.”


End file.
